


Loki x Reader - Best Day Of My Life (Request)

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cussing, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did it! He defeated Avengers and conquered the Earth. Loki made the White House his temporal palace, but he didn't expect that a certain woman could be so brave and reckless trying to sneak into his sleeping chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki x Reader - Best Day Of My Life (Request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vahisa1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/gifts).



> This story is a lemon. If you don't like it please do not read it.
> 
> Also this story takes place in Alternative Universe.
> 
> I do not own Loki or anything that belongs respectfully to Marvel.  
> The reader owns herself.  
> I own only the plot.

      He did it. He conquered Midgardians and their planet. The Chitauri defeated the Avengers. Loki was extremely happy to lock them in SHIELD's prison cells; especially his dear brother Thor. Laufeyson made a very special cage for him. He was even so merciful allowing Jane Foster to share his small room with her beloved demigod.

      Thanos was occupied with preparing the invasion on Asgard and Loki could feel some freedom. He was already planning Thanos' downfall. He didn't need him anymore, but he couldn't allow him to live. Thanos knew too much about Loki and his plans. Besides, Laufeyson never liked to have someone more powerful than him to be in charge and to give him orders.

      Loki was sitting on his throne in the East Room of the State Floor of the White House. He decided to transform this building into his palace until the Midgardians would finish the one he always wanted to have.

      He was deep in his thoughts when somebody walked into the room. Laufeyson looked at the intruder and a sly smile graced his lips. Before him was a kneeling Midgardian man, one from the group of people who swore their loyalty to the great king, Loki Laufeyson.

      “What do you want, Anderson?” Loki asked the man, looking at him as if he was a mere ant.

      “Forgive me, my king, for the intrusion, but I must inform you that some girl managed to avoid the guards and she got inside here. We captured her when she was trying to get into your private chambers. She demands to see you, my lord.”

      Anderson shivered under the ice-cold glare Loki gave him.

      “Bring her here,” the king ordered.

      Laufeyson had to put a lot of effort not to gasp when she went through the door of the throne hall. She was simply stunning. He could swear that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his long life. She was walking with her head held high, her face expressionless however, he could see determination and stubbornness in her (e/c) eyes. Her long [h/c] hair was tied up into a ponytail. She could be a goddess, his goddess. In a blink of an eye Loki decided that she would be his no matter what. He knew that it wouldn't be an easy task, but he planned to use his silver tongue and the power of persuasion to make her his Queen.

      Anderson pushed her on her knees when she got closer to the throne. She almost fell on her face, having her hands tied behind her back. This enraged Loki.

      “Leave!” he growled at him.

 

      The man tried to protest, but he left immediately when Loki directed his scepter toward him.

 

      “What's your name?” he asked her, but she remained silent.

      He got up from his throne and walked towards her. He used the scepter to lift her head, howevershe looked to the side immediately. Loki leaned over her and grabbed her chin with his slender fingers, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were amazing, perfectly (e/c), and they were shining like little jewels.

      “I asked for your name, mortal. Answer me!” he demanded.

      “(Name),” she said reluctantly, her voice strong, and her eyes filled with pride.

      “Why did you break into my palace?”

      “Your palace?” she asked in perfectly mocked surprise. “Sorry then. I'm going back home now. I apologize for my intrusion,” (Name) said as she stood up, sarcasm dripping down from every word she had said.

      She wasn't sorry and she would never be. She was too proud to apologize to him, the sham who thought that he was a king of the entire Earth. For her Loki was just a mere human wearing this ridiculous helmet with huge horns, which probably were recompensing lack of a proper length somewhere else.

      She started to walk towards the door, not being bothered by the fact that her hands were still tied up on her back. She had made only a few steps when she felt his hand on her arm. He yanked her back so hard that she would fall if he wasn't holding her. (Name) looked up at him and sneered.

      “You're not leaving,” Loki hissed. “You will tell me your reasons for breaking in here one way or the other. Don't even try to trick the Trickster.”

      “The Trickster, huh?” she simply laughed into his face. “You're just a madman who thinks that he can rule over seven billions of people on this planet. We all outnumber you and your little army. You should be the one who feels scared.”

      It took him only one second to slam her against the wall, his hand on her throat.

      “Don't dare to speak to me like that, you mewling quim!” he growled, his eyes bright green from the fury he felt right now.

      A thought that he could break her neck with just a slight twist of his hand crossed his mind. Instead of that, he gently brushed his thumb over her smooth skin. Loki smirked, feeling that she gulped. He moved his fingers to the side of her neck and his smile grew bigger when he felt the artery and how high her pulse rate was.

      “Fuck off, you bastard!” she looked at him with pure hatred.

      “You better not make me angry, impudent girl!” he said, narrowing his eyes.

      A malicious smile showed up on his lips, giving his face a diabolical look. (Name) gulped silently, but she was not going to show that she was afraid of him, because she wasn't scared of the fallen Asgardian prince. She felt his hand sliding down her neck and resting on her shoulder. With one swift move he turned her around and pushed her against the wall again. At first she felt a pang of fear, however a second later he freed her hands. She was very surprised that he did this.

      “You won't escape from this place so you may as well not be handcuffed,” he whispered into her ear and she shivered from feeling him so close.

      Then he stepped away from her and summoned his men. Two guards entered the room, both of them wearing Asgardian armor and being armed with Asgardian and Midgardian weapons.

      “Take her to my chambers,” he ordered, and (Name) looked at him in utter shock. “You wanted to get there anyway, pet, “ he said, smirking at her. “Tell the women to wash her and dress her properly. Green will suit her well.”

      “As you wish, my king,” one of the guards said and the both knelt before Loki and then literally dragged (Name) out from the throne room.

      Loki chuckled, seeing her fighting with the guards. She could as well hit the walls. The guards were from one of the Yggdrasil kingdoms and they swore their allegiance to him, so Loki was certain that they would never betray him. They would've paid for that with their heads. He got back to his throne, thinking about how feisty (Name) could be.

♦ ♦ ♦

      Meanwhile, the guards took (Name) to Loki's chambers, locking her there and guarding the door. Of course ~~,~~ she tried to escape through one of the windows, however they were closed and the glass was too thick to be broken even with a fireplace poker. Actually it didn't even scratch the windshield. She wanted to break everything in the room to ease her anger and frustration but then the door opened and three women entered. One of them was carrying a make-up bag, the other one was holding a fancy green dress, and the last one had a bag with some bottles inside.

      (Name) backed away slowly, looking at them suspiciously. She knew that she could defeat them all in just a few minutes, but there were still the guards outside of the room.

      “You can go the easy way or the hard way,” the oldest of the women spoke to her. “If you choose the hard way, those guards outside will come in and you can be sure that they will see you completely naked. You don't look like the type of woman who likes to show their body to strangers.”

      The woman was right. (Name) wasn't that kind of person. She decided to let them do what they were ordered to do, giving them this false feeling that she gave up. She was the last person to stop fighting when she knew that she could win, but this situation was calling for some more sophisticated strategy; something more cunning and mischievous. After all, she was caught by the famous God of Mischief. She knew that it would be hard to trick the Trickster, but she was determined to do that. Everything depended on finding the object that was in his possession.

      “Can I take a shower and dress up without your assistance?” she asked them, her voice emotionless. “I'm perfectly capable to do that.”

      There was a moment of silence as if the oldest woman was thinking her answer over.

      “Certainly,” she replied. “You have thirty minutes to get ready. We will wait outside. And don't even think about escaping. These windows are bulletproof.”

      (Name) glared at the woman, stopping herself from punching her square in the face. Two younger women put the long, emerald green dress on the bed as well as lingerie and matching shoes. Then all of them left, locking the door behind them. (Name) went to the bathroom; starting to plan how she would get what she wanted while thinking about her escape. The second thing wouldn't be so hard since she learned the blueprints of the White House by heart.

♦ ♦ ♦

      Five months passed as if it was only five days. (Name) was still Loki's prisoner. She did attempt to steal Tesseract from him and escape numerous of times; but each and every one of those attempts ended up with a big fail. She felt as if he put a tracking device inside of her and knew all the time where she was and what she was doing.

      She was sassy toward him, always speaking out her mind, not caring about his power and ego. (Name) learned really fast that he had some plans and maybe some feelings for her and he would never hurt her on purpose. She was using this knowledge against him, making fun of him, his fancy armor, his ridiculous helmet with huge horns. She would always remember his face when she told him that the horns recompensed a shortage of what he had inside of his pants.

      The other thing that was irritating her was him making her to wear dresses. Not that they were something she didn't like, but she could kill for a pair of jeans or at least for a dress in any other color than green, gold, or black.

      Her biggest secret, she was carefully keeping away from Loki, was her developing some feelings for this Asgardian bastard. When he wanted to be he was charming, funny and even caring. However, the last thing always made her very suspicious about his motives. She was terrified with the dreams she was having for the past few weeks. She didn't know if they were her own or it was him, using his magic and planting them inside of her mind. She was waking up gasping for air, her body still sensitive because of the pleasure she felt while she was dreaming.

      Tonight the dinner was different. Instead of eating alone as she usually did, she was taken into a big dining room. There were long tables where Loki's men and temporary allies sat, waiting for their king to show up. The guard led her towards the main table which was set only for two people. (Name) looked around discretely, being afraid that this was something connected with – what Loki liked to call – making her his till the end of time. However, she didn't see any priests around, only men and women wearing Midgardian clothes or outfits from the worlds she didn't know. She took a seat on the right, seeing that the other one was for Laufeyson. The plates and cutlery were made of gold and instead of wine glasses there were gold chalices that reminded her those used by Catholic priests during the service.

      Soon, Loki showed up in a cloud of green smoke. She suspected that he was sitting on his chair all the time, cloaked with the invisibility spell. That was one of his the most favorite games, being invisible around other people, spying on them, eavesdropping and then using this knowledge to make them do anything he wanted. The ones that obeyed him were treated rather decently, sometimes even awarded in different ways. (Name) was the only one who could do everything she wanted, saying what was on her mind and heart, and she had never been punished by anyone. Of course, she couldn't leave this place. She was heavily guarded when she was allowed to visit the White House gardens, no chance to defeat the guards and escape. She slowly started to lose hope to be free again.

      “We have gathered here to celebrate,” Loki started to speak, after he hit the table with his scepter to silence everyone. “The resistance that is falling down with every passing day. Soon the whole planet will be under my control and the victory shall be impregnable.”

      A cold shiver run along her spine when she heard his menacing laughter. Loki had just launched the countdown. (Name) had to escape soon, taking the source of his power with her. The final battle was coming and she couldn't let him win, even if she had feelings for him.

      “Let the feast begin!” he called in the gathered people to eat and drink.

      With the snap of his fingers (Name)'s cup filled with dark red wine. She could smell its sweet aroma.

      “For my Queen,” Loki raised his cup, looking straight into her eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face.

      “For fairy tales,” she made her own toast, before she took a sip of the wine.

      She couldn't stop herself from making this snide remark. In her opinion Loki was living in a world of dreams. Yes, he was realist when it came to his plans of conquering the Earth, but at the same time he didn't think about the human factor. He was underestimating Midgardians and their potential. She was the living proof of that. The months she spent being his prisoner paid up in a weird, almost wicked way. He treated her good, better than all the people he kept around himself. Loki let (Name) do many things as long as he was the owner of her freedom.

♦ ♦ ♦

      The feast lasted for hours and (Name) couldn't recall the moment when she had enough of food and wine and she passed out. Luckily, she didn't remember this moment or the fact that she was carried to the bedroom.

_(Name) was sitting on her bed, leaning her back on the pillows. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. She was wearing a night gown made of very thin, half-transparent fabric. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand, sliding up her leg. She couldn't open her eyes as if there were glued. Her breathing sped up when the hand moved to her inner thigh. (Name) felt the_ _mattress_ _sinking just next to her under the weight of a man. She assumed that it was a man from his hand that wasn't small and soft_ _like a woman's_ _._

_She gasped loudly after his fingers moved up further. She didn't wear any underwear before going to bed and now he was touching her down there. His agile fingers were gently caressing her folds, sliding in between them teasingly. She wanted to tell him to touch her clit, to slid his fingers inside of her, but the only sound that she could make was a long moan. The man pulled her on his lap, her back leaning now against his chest. He used his other hand to touch her breasts and to fondle them along with pinching and tugging_ _her_ _nipples. (Name)'s body responded_ _immediately_ _, arching into his touch, wanting to experience more pleasure._

      “You're so keen, my pet,” she heard a whisper next to her ear.

      And then she woke up to see that she was in Loki's bed with him sitting behind her. She was wearing the same night gown in her dream. She could feel through the thin fabric that he was completely naked and fully ready to take her; from what she could tell from feeling his rock hard member against the small of her back. She tried to get up and go to her own room, but he held her in a strong embrace.One of his hands was on her breasts and the other one was between her legs, just as it was in the dream.

      “Let me go, you bas-!” (Name) tried to sound angry, but he started to caress her again and a loud moan stopped her from finishing the sentence.

      She cried out from pleasure when his slender finger slid inside of her, skillfully finding the right spot and starting to rub it slowly. Her body betrayed her, arching toward his touch.

      “So wet for me, love,” Loki purred and removed his fingers from her.

      She didn't have time to protest, because he laid her on her back and tore her night gown into shreds of fabric. She felt his hot gaze when he was checking out every inch of her exposed body. He leaned forward and kissed her hard. She was so surprised that she gasped when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. It took her a few seconds to respond. It was useless to pretend she was not interested in having sex with him, while her body was screaming for him. She wanted to feel his hands and lips all over her body. She didn't think straight at the moment, though she tried to convince herself that this was to gain his full trust and steal the Tesseract from him and this was happening not because she had some feelings for him.

      Loki entered her while he was still kissing her. She screamed from pleasure, breaking the kiss. (Name) heard his satisfied chuckle. He was moving fast and hard as if he couldn't refrain from making her his.

      “Scream my name, pet,” he groaned, sliding his fingers between them and finding her clit which he started to rub fast. “Scream it as loud as you can.”

      His fingers were the last drop that overflowed the bowl of bliss. (Name) felt the heat that started to spread inside of her body and then she came.

      “LOKI!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that someone could hear her.

      “(Name)!” She heard his groan when he climaxed.

♦ ♦ ♦

      “Loki!”

      He hummed happily, slowly waking up and feeling soft woman body snuggled into him. But now this body was trying to move away and to wake him up.

      “Loki wake up or I swear that I will kick your sexy ass out on the couch!” an angry woman's voice filled his ears and his eyes snapped open.

      He saw (Name) glaring at him, her hair being a sexy mess.

      “You look ravishing,” he smirked at her and moved forward to kiss her but she stopped him.

      “It's your turn to put our son to sleep,” she said firmly.

_'Our son?'_

      It was the moment when he heard baby's cry. He wondered how for Odin's sake they brought child into this world when they just had sex for the first time. After he sat up on the bed, Loki noticed that his bed chamber looked different. It hit him very hard that him defeating the Avengers and ruling the Earth was just a dream, a wonderful one, but only a dream. And now, he was back in the reality where he had a lovely wife who gave him a beautiful heir. At least one thing didn't change. It was (Name). Both in the real world and in his dream she was perfectly herself: snarky, feisty and always speaking her mind. He grinned to himself and it was then when he got smacked with a pillow.

      “I'm going, I'm going,” he said and left the bed quickly, heading towards the nursery, but he stopped in the door and turned around to look at (Name). “What about having another baby?” he asked, giving her the best puppy eyes he could.

      The only response he got was another pillow that hit him square in the face. Laughing like a crazy man, he went to the baby's room to put their child back to sleep. He was truly the happiest man in the entire universe.


End file.
